Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue
|Dernière=Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, |Galerie= }} Les '''Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue' sont des confiseries du monde des sorciers. Parfums connus Dragée espace blanc.png|Amandes (voir cette image) Dragée Aubergine.png|AubergineUne dragée à ce parfum pouvait être récoltée dans la malle en tant qu'objet sur la première version de Pottermore (GryffinRoar - Trunk items). Dragée Bacon.png|Bacon Dragée Banane.png|BananeJelly Belly UK - Harry Potter™ Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans™ 35g Box Dragée Barbe à papa.png|Barbe à papa Dragée Bouillabaisse.png|Bouillabaisse Dragée espace blanc.png|Brocolis Dragée Café.png|Café Dragée Cannelle.png|Cannelle Dragée espace blanc.png|CaramelLa dragée au goût de poubelle et celle au caramel sont exclusives à la version française. La version originale évoque une dragée au vomi et une au caramel au beurre : « I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them – but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?’ ... ‘Alas! Earwax!’ » Dragée espace blanc.png|Caramel au beurre Dragée Cerise.png|Cerise Dragée Champignons.png|Champignons Dragée espace blanc.png|Chaussettes salesInformation apportée par les Famous Wizards Cards distribuées par Warner Bros. (voir The Harry Potter Lexicon - Bertie Bott). Dragée Chewing-gum 2.png|Chewing-gum Dragée Chocolat.png|Chocolat Dragée espace blanc.png|Chou à la crèmeThe Cutting Room Floor : Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Windows, Mac OS Classic, Mac OS X) - Unused Voice Clips, Professor Lockhart Dragée-Chou de Bruxelles.png|Chou de Bruxelles Dragée Choux-fleur.png|Chou-fleur Dragée Choux trop cuit.png|Chou trop cuit Dragée Cire d'oreille 2.png|Cire d'oreille Dragée Citron.png|Citron Dragée espace blanc.png|Citron vert Dragée Citrouille.png|Citrouille Dragée Confiture.png|ConfitureLa dragée à la menthe, celle à l'orange et celle au sang de gobelin sont exclusives à la version française. La version originale évoque une dragée à la menthe poivrée, une à la confiture et une à la crotte de nez : « ‘you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavoured one once.’ » Dragée Cornichon.png|CornichonSaveur disponibles dans d'anciennes boîtes de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue distribuées par Jelly Belly Compagny (voir cette image) Dragée Crevette.png|Crevette Dragée Crotte de nez.png|Crotte de nez Dragée Curry.png|Curry Dragée éclair.png|Éclair Dragée Épinards 2.png|Épinards Dragée Foie.png|Foie Dragée Foie et tripes.png|Foie et tripes Dragée Fraise.png|Fraise Dragée Fromage.png|Fromage Dragée Gelée de raisins.png|Gelée de raisins Dragée Glace fraise et beurre de cacahuète.png|Glace fraise / beurre de cacahuète Dragée espace blanc.png|GlueThe Cutting Room Floor - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Game Boy Color) : Unused Text, Miscellaneous Dragée Haricots blancs.png|Haricots blancs Dragée Herbe.png|Herbe Dragée espace blanc.png|Homard Dragée espace blanc.png|Jambon Dragée espace blanc.png|Limonade Dragée espace blanc.png|Lotion Dragée Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow Dragée espace blanc.png|Menthe Dragée espace blanc.png|Menthe poivrée Dragée à la morve de troll.png|Morve de troll (version PS1) (voir cette image) Dragée Moules.png|Moules Dragée Myrtille.png|Myrtille Dragée Noix de coco.png|Noix de coco Dragée espace blanc.png|Nourriture pour chien Dragée OEuf pourri.png|Œuf pourri Dragée Olive.png|Olive Dragée espace blanc.png|Orange Dragée espace blanc.png|Pamplemousse Dragée Pastèque.png|Pastèque Dragée espace blanc.png|Peluche de nombril Dragée Piment.png|Piment Dragée Poivre.png|Poivre Dragée Poivre noir.png|Poivre noir Dragée Pomme verte.png|Pomme Dragée espace blanc.png|Pomme de terre Dragée espace blanc.png|Popcorn Dragée espace blanc.png|Poubelle Dragée à la poudre de piment.png|Poudre de piment (version PS1) La version française ne parle que de « goût de piment », mais la version originale est plus précise : « Chilli Powder flavour, hot as blazes! » (voir cette image) Dragée espace blanc.png|Poulet Dragée Ragoût de boeuf.png|Ragoût de bœuf Dragée espace blanc.png|Sang de gobelin Dragée Sardine.png|Sardine Dragée Saucisse.png|Saucisse Dragée Saumon.png|Saumon Dragée Savon.png|Savon Dragée espace blanc.png|Soufre Dragée à la tarte aux myrtilles.png|Tarte aux myrtilles Dragée Terre.png|Terre Dragée Toast grillé.png|Toast grillé Dragée espace blanc.png|Tomate Dragée Tripes.png|TripesPottermore : The deliciously detailed food-o-graphic Dragée Tutti-Frutti.png|Tutti-Frutti Dragée Ver de terre.png|Ver de terre Dragée-Violette.png|Violette Dragée Vomi.png|Vomi Dragée Xérès.png|Xérès Histoire Entre 1935 et 1991 Alors que Bertie Crochue cherche à créer un nouvel assortiment de bonbons basée sur de la nourriture « normale », une paire de chaussettes sales tombe dans le chaudron dans lequel se trouve les bonbons encore en cours de préparation. Dans sa jeunesse, Albus Dumbledore goûte une dragée au goût de vomi. Depuis, il a peur d'en manger. 1991 - 1992 Le 1991, Harry Potter découvre dans le Poudlard Express que le monde de la magie a aussi ses propres confiseries. Il achète un peu de tout, dont des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, pour ne rien manquer. Ron Weasley lui indique quelques parfums existants, en croque prudemment une verte par une extrémité qui s'avère être au chou de Bruxelles. Harry tombe sur différents parfums et a même le courage d'en goûter une noire refusée par Ron qui s'avère être au poivre. À Noël, Ron reçoit une boîte de dragées surprises de la part d'Hermione.Ce passage est absent de la version française : « ‘I've heard of those,’ he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every-Flavour Beans he'd got from Hermione. » À la fin de l'année, Harry est à l'infirmerie après avoir protégé la Pierre philosophale. Il reçoit des confiseries, dont des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Albus Dumbledore vient le voir et se laisse tenter par une dragée, qu'il pense être un caramel au beurre mais qui s'avère être à la cire d'oreille. 1994 - 1995 Un panneau publicitaire affiche un spot pour les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 1994 en présentant le slogan « Prenez le risque à chaque bouchée ! ». Pour Noël, Rubeus Hagrid offre à Harry une grande boîte remplie de ses bonbons préférés, dont des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. En 1995, après avoir eu à nouveau mal à sa cicatrice, Harry suit les conseils de son parrain, Sirius Black, et désire aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, il va essayer sans succès plusieurs noms de sucreries, dont les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. 1997 - 1998 Quand le trio se rend chez Xenophilius Lovegood, ils boivent l'infusion de Ravegourde qui leur est préparée par politesse mais manquent de s'étouffer à cause de son goût évoquant des dragées à la crotte de nez sous forme liquide. Anecdotes Dans le jeu Harry Potter : Secret à Poudlard, lorsque le joueur s'entraîne à lancer le sortilège de Chatouillis dans sa salle commune, Rowan Khanna dit parfois avoir caché des dragées dans la pièce. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (jeu)'' *''Les Animaux Fantastiques : Enquêtes dans le Monde des Sorciers'' *''Harry Potter : Secret à Poudlard'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' |-| Lieux= *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références de:Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung de2:Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen en:Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans es:Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores it:Gelatine Tuttigusti+1 ja:バーティ・ボッツの百味ビーンズ nl:Smekkies in Alle Smaken no:Bertram Butts Allsmakbønner ru:Берти Боттс pl:Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta pt-br:Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores vi:Kẹo đủ vị của Bertie Bott zh:比比多味豆 Catégorie:Confiserie